


a list made by Lev Haiba

by tanizaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Getting Together, M/M, Nekoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanizaki/pseuds/tanizaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things Yaku-san hates:<br/>1. When he's reminded of how short he is<br/>2. When he's picked up<br/>3. Sucky receives<br/>4. When said he looks 12<br/>5. Lame excuses</p><p>One thing he doesn't<br/>1. Me (Lev Haiba)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a list made by Lev Haiba

**Five things Yaku-san hates:**

 

**One. When he's reminded of how short he is**

 

The thing Yaku-san hates the most is when people call him short. Lev knows that, how can he not, but sometimes it slips out, not like he does it on purpose.

 

“Yaku-san! I grew another 0.4 centimetres, now I'm 29.5 taller than you, isn't that great?”

 

Kuroo cringes. “I really think that you should turn around and run before-”

 

“Lev I'm going to kick your ass into outer space if you say anything more,” Yaku interupts, turning around to stare at Lev with blank, empty eyes.

 

“But another 0.5 more and I'll be a full 30 centimetres taller than you,” Lev continues, unaware of the danger. “Yaku-san, your face is turning red. Are you okay, do you need me to bring you to the nurse's office?”

 

+++

 

**Two. When he's picked up**

 

“But it's stuck, Kenma-san, we gotta help it!”

 

“Lev, not now, it'll find it's own way down,” Kenma says. “Right now, _you_ need to find that volleyball which _you_ lost, and which _I_ was forced to help you when I could've been _inside having a break_.”

 

Lev pouts. _Kenma-san, have some pity for the poor thing._

 

“What's taking you idiots so long?” Lev looks up to find Yaku in front of him. Yaku frowns. He beams back.

 

Lev moves on impulse, reaches out and picks the smaller boy up. Yaku splutters and resists, but Lev says, “Yaku-san, you need to-”

 

Foot meets face and Lev drops him. That was the first time, but unfortunately for Yaku, he still hasn't learnt.

 

((Kenma recorded the whole thing. Everyone has it on their phones. Yaku refused to talk to Lev for three days.))

 

+++

 

 **Three. Sucky** **receives**

 

“Lev you've got to hold your hands out like this,” Yaku demonstrates. “Not like that, like this.”

 

“Like this?”

 

“Yeah, now do it in the game.”

 

“You can count on me, Yaku-san!”

 

[5 minutes later]

 

“LEV, I SWEAR TO GOD, YOUR RECEIVES!”

 

+++

 

**Four. When said he looks 12**

 

“Hi, sorry, are you from Class 3? I think I left my notebook – wait Yaku-san is that you? I thought you were a first year,” Lev laughs. “From afar you looked, like, twelve or something, so i assumed.”

 

“Lev, if you mention this to _anyone,_ I swear I will -”

 

“Yaku-san, please, don't look at me like that. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, you don't look twelve.”

 

“Good.”

 

+++

 

**Five. Lame excuses**

 

_Phew! I don't think he'll find me here, it's probably the last place he'll look-_

 

“LEV, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!” _D_ _amn it._

 

“Aw, Yaku-san, I'm tired. Can we practice again tomorrow instead?” Lev whines when Yaku steps into view.

 

Yaku narrows his eyes. “There's no reason to push back our extra training, and didn't you say you wanted to prove that you're capable of being the ace?”

 

Lev cringes. “But, I need to,” he waves his hands around. “Help, help my mum prepare, uh, dinner?”

 

“Ha, Ha, sure. Now get out of the storage room we're going to work on your receives whether you like it or not.”

 

Lev groans.

 

+++

 

**One thing he doesn't**

 

**One. Me (Lev Haiba)**

 

The third years leaving had seemed like such a long time away a few weeks ago, but now today's the day. Graduation day.

 

Lev sits on the steps outside the gym. Everyone had went, but before they left, Kuroo-san had ruffled his hair, Kai-san had pat his back, and Yaku-san had smiled up at him. He made them promise they would visit and he's quite sure they would. There had never been a moment where he doubted them.

 

It won't be the same, playing without them.

 

He hears footsteps and looks up. “Yaku-san,” he says, surprised. “I thought you left.”

 

Yaku sighs. “Was going to, but then I remembered that I had something to give to you.” He hesitantly reaches into his pocket and holds his hand out. Lev instinctively reaches out and takes it.

 

A button. Lev freezes.

 

“I know, I know that I haven't been the greatest senpai to you, but I just, I hope you can accept this.”

 

Yaku's face is completely red and he looks as if he's about to bolt anytime soon. He's looking everywhere but at Lev, however he steels himself and continues. “I'm sorry for all the times I've offended you, or hit you, or anything like that. I'm just, not very good with words? I know that's not a really good excuse but I really didn't know what to do. This year, I became a third year, you became my kouhai, and then I realised how cute you were, even though you're too tall and really annoying when you talk too much.”

 

He was blabbering now. “And as your senpai, I'm expected to be calm and cool or you juniors wouldn't listen. I was just so confused, like, what was I supposed to do, Google couldn't even help me. It's not as if I could just go up to you and say _I like you_ or anything like that cause what if you didn't like me back, and you started hating me because of that? It might destroy the team or something, I don't know.”

 

“So, since I'm graduating today, I've decided to finally tell you. Tell you that, I-I like you,” he finishes, finally looking at Lev with anxious, frantic eyes as he wrings his hands.

 

 _I don't think I've ever seen Yaku-san this nervous before,_ Lev thinks, _not even during our matches in_ Nationals. They stare at each other. One with a bright red face and the other with huge, stunned eyes.

 

“Yaku-san,” Lev says, after a long pause. Yaku blinks back the tears he realises are welling up in his eyes and braces himself. He wonders if his broke-ass has enough money for a one-way ticket to Antarctica. “Yaku-san,” Lev repeats, smiling up at him with his hundred volt smile and with similar unshed tears in his eyes.

 

“ _I like you too._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The second button from the top of a male's uniform is often given away to a female he is in love with, and is considered a way of confession. The second button is the one closest to the heart and is said to contain the emotions from all three years attendance at the school.
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated


End file.
